Bite me
by DancingQueen21
Summary: Akiza goes missing for almost a month and returns completely normal, until she starts attacking her friends. Ruinshipping. Rating may change for violence and other mature themes. Some cursing. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers of fanfiction! Yes, I deleted my other story but I was sick of the flames I was getting and I knew if I continued I would just get more. I understand that people are trying to help me when they leave their never-ending reviews of why my story sucks but it does more bad than good. And again, you flamers may think that that's not reasonable or that I'm blowing it out of proportion, but think about it, when was the last time YOU got one of those reviews? You didn't want to take the reviewers advice, you wanted to pound the reviewers face in and tell them where they can go. So, I've decided to try writing a story WITHOUT an OC as a main character because apparently, I suck at writing them. As always, R&R and please try to be nice when giving criticism. Now, enjoy the story!

P.S. Saying a bunch of bad things and then calling me a good writer does not make it a constructive review, that's STILL a flame.

Chapter 1

If people could read her mind, they'd think she was crazy. And honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if she was.

Her life belonged in a fiction piece. Not only was she one of 5 people chosen to save the world from total catastrophe, now, she was inside the dungeon to a castle just outside Neo Domino City. Oh yeah, the castle belongs to vampires.

She had been kidnapped on the way to school by a really tall, pale guy and knocked unconscious. When she woke up, she was here.

She had kept telling herself out loud and in her head that she was probably in a coma again and dreaming all of this. Or that she had a break down and was put in a mental hospital and the medication was giving her hallucinations. One way or another, this couldn't be real.

She was being kept by 4 vampires. Andre, Alaina, Adam, and Ava. They were all tall, pale and had dark red hair. They were probably all related somehow. Siblings and cousins maybe?

Adam had been the one that kidnapped her. He seemed to have this liking for her. He was always the one to bring her food or new clothes. Even though she was a prisoner, they gave her amazing food and beautiful dresses to wear. At the moment, she was wearing a black, strapless dress that was floor length and embroidered with shiny, black beads. She was still wearing her usual red choker but she was bare-foot.

Adam would come and talk to her everyday. At least she thought it was everyday. She had lost track of time and couldn't tell how much time was passing. With no windows or clocks, you could expect just as much.

Adam would tell her about his life before becoming a vampire and how he fell inlove with a woman who looked very similar to her. This was a long time ago, back in the 14th century, so he's pretty old.

Sometimes he'll come to her cell in the worst mood and start throwing things. Apparently, his vampire friends were trying to get him to kill her or turn her. He discussed it with her and she said she would rather die than be a vampire.

She was reviewing it all in her head as Adam stormed down the stone staircase to her cell. She greeted him as usual but he didn't respond. He opened her cell and gestured her out.

"We must leave." He informed.

"Why?"

"There isn't time for that, we must leave! Now!" He demanded.

She was so confused. She started following him. "What's going on?" she demanded as she followed him up the staircase.

He turned and grabbed her wrists, stopping her in her tracks.

"We're under attack." He turned and started dragging her with him.

"By who?" she yelled as her feet dragged along the velvet carpets that were laid on the stone floor.

"Were-wolves."

She gasped. Were-wolves? Yeah, she was definitely dreaming.

Adam rounded the corner right into Ava. Ava looked at the girl in Adams hands and rolled her eyes.

"You're really bringing her?"

Adam's face grew a tad pink, showing his anger was extreme. "Yes."

Ava rolled her eyes again. "There's no need to get all fussy, I just don't see the point if you're not going to turn her."

He sighed and calmed, returning to his pale self again. "Let's just get out of here before we're slaughtered too."

Too?

Ava voiced her thoughts exactly.

"Too? Who was-"

"Andre. He was always too brave."

Ava was silent. Adam started dragging her too but she shrugged him off.

"We need to go, Ava. We need to find Alaina and get out of here."

Ava slowly nodded and started to follow him.

The were what looked like the front entrance room when they came across some mangled bodies, including Andre's body.

"Oh my god." Ava whispered.

Adam tugged on her shoulder.

"C'mon. Before we join them."

Ava nodded and started walking toward the door with Adam until she froze. Adam turned to look at her, his impatience growing. Ava turned to the right and attacked a now-visible were-wolf. She was beating the wolf, but more had entered the room and had started attacking both of them. Adam shouted at her to run out the door and leave. She nodded and started running. Before she exited she gave Adam one last glance and mouthed a good-bye.

Akiza started running towards a car. She opened the door and found the key in the starter. She breathed a sighed of relief and stepped inside the car. A moment later, she was tugged out and thrown against the car. Alaina was now pressed against her with her teeth right at the base of her neck. Akiza was breathing heavily, preparing for the pain she was about to endure.

But something caught Alaina's attention before she bit Akiza.

Adam was in the doorway of the castle. He was bleeding a bit and had many scratches all over his body. Alaina smirked and bit Akiza's neck. Adam yelled as he ripped Alaina off of her and told her to get in the car and go. Akiza complied and sped away.

She was free.

END

So that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I'm actually really happy with the reviews I got on my story, thanks guys! Before, I forgot to do the disclaimer, so I'll do it now:

I don't own Yugioh 5D's or any of their characters, plots, etc.

Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 2

_It was hot out. Really hot out._

_She and Yusei had gone to the twin's house for a swim since they had a pool in their amazing apartment. She was planning on tanning all afternoon while watching her friends in the pool, but Yusei seemed to have other plans._

"_Come in, Aki!" he called._

_She shook her head, thinking that would silence Yusei. Obviously this wouldn't stop him._

"_Come on! The water is perfect!"_

_Again, she refused. This time, Yusei got out of the pool and pulled her out of her chair. She struggled against him as he tried to push her in the pool, laughing and screaming the whole time._

_Yusei finally managed to get her in the pool, but he fell in with her. Once she overcame her initial shock, she started splashing Yusei. He laughed and splashed back and this continued for what seemed like hours on end._

This memory replayed in her head as she drove onto the main highway back to Neo Domino. She didn't know why it had come up, but it was comforting her. The image of Yusei's smile was calming her as she sped towards her home and away from Adam and the danger he had put her in.

So many questions were circulating in her head as she pictured the splashes from that hot, summer day. Where would she go first? Would she have to move? Would Adam come after her again?

"AKH!" she groaned. She felt a stinging where Alaina had bit her and it was starting to spread across her skin. She tried putting a hand over the bite mark which seemed to help.

She reached the city and tried to decide where to go when she came to an intersection. She figured she should go see her parents first and change out of her blood-stained dress, but something in her head was telling her to go see Yusei and the others.

Left or straight?

The stoplight turned green and she went straight.

It was about 10 more minutes before she would reach Yusei's house. Once she did, she pulled into a parking spot and ran to the door.

She didn't even knock, she just barged in. When she entered, she saw Crow and Jack's heads turn to her and Yusei pull out from under a D-wheel he was working on. The looks on their faces were a cross between shock, relief and curiosity. It was then that she realized she was crying and bleeding heavily, so much that there was a small, light red pool of liquid at her right foot. There was probably a lot of sweat coming off of her too, but she didn't notice it due to her wound.

After a few more seconds of letting the shock set in, she ran – more like limped quickly – down the stairs and into the arms of the now-standing Yusei.

"Yusei." She whispered in-between sobs.

Everything after that was a blur to her; she must have passed out from the pain of her wound.

Yusei had been holding her for about 5 minutes before he could even produce a word. He looked to his friends in desperation, eyes pleading them to tell him what to do.

"What do I do guys?" he choked out.

Crow was equally unable to do or say anything, but Jack, the man of stone he was, had overcome the side-effects of shock and started telling them what to do.

"She probably hasn't gone to her parents yet, so get them over here now. She's in no condition to be leaving anytime soon unless it's to a hospital-"

"No." Yusei blurted.

Jack and Crow looked at him, confused.

"She hates hospitals."

Jack nodded. "Well then we'll have to bandage her wound ourselves. When we contact her parents, we better tell them to bring some fresh clothes for her, that dress doesn't look comfortable. Right now, let's get her cleaned up and put her somewhere comfortable."

Crow, who had regained his ability to move and talk, nodded and called Akiza's house. Yusei brought her to his bedroom, bridal-style and laid her down on his bed, not caring if his sheets got drenched in her blood. He got a clean cloth and started cleaning the mound of blood that had compiled on her neck. It took about a half hour to get her cleaned up and bandaged, but before he put the bandage on her, he noticed how odd her wound was. She had two, small holes punctured in her neck. How did so much blood come out of those two tiny holes?

He would worry about it later, after she got better. He put the bandage on her neck and took a moment to take her in. She looked so… fragile. Like she did in their duel from the Fortune Cup, except worse. She was pale and clammy and sweating like crazy.

He absentmindedly started petting her head and let a single tear shed. He had never seen her like this before. So weak and sick, physically. He couldn't help but feel horrible for not keeping a closer eye on her before. It was miracle she had come back from wherever she had been kidnapped to.

"Oh, my goodness! Akiza!" her mother cried. Her parents had entered the room and looked just as shocked as them when they first saw her.

Yusei stood up and looked Akiza's father in the eye.

"She lost a lot of blood, which is why she's so pale. She's also been sweating a lot."

Her father nodded while her mother starting sobbing.

"We didn't want to take her to the hospital. She hates it there."

"How did you find her?" her father asked.

Yusei shook his head. "She stumbled in here. We didn't find her."

Her father nodded again, this time, her mother joining him.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile."

Akiza's father nodded once again as Yusei exited the room. He shut the door behind him and returned to the garage to find Leo and Luna there. Luna ran to Yusei and hugged him while Leo walked to the middle of the room and faced everyone.

"Me and Luna want to know exactly what happened. We don't want you guys to sugar-coat it. We want the truth." Leo announced.

Yusei looked down at Luna and she nodded. He looked back up at Leo and nodded to him.

"She stumbled in the garage. She was wearing a black dress that looked really expensive. She was crying and sweating a lot and had a puddle of liquid at her feet. There was a lot of blood. She fell into my arms and passed out. We cleaned her up and changed her. She's still sweating and the bleeding is really bad still. She's very pale from the blood loss-"

"Where was the blood coming from?" Leo blurted.

Yusei was hesitant about telling everyone that she was bleeding from two little holes, so he decided to go with the general area. "Her neck."

"What did the wound look like?" asked Luna.

Jack and Crow leaned forward a little, curious to hear the answer.

Yusei looked nervously at everyone and sighed. "She has two holes punctured in her neck."

Jack and Crow looked confused.

"Two holes in her neck?" Crow asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Hey, maybe she got bit by a vampire!" Leo joked.

Crow chuckled. "Ha ha, maybe."

"Yeah," Yusei pondered, "Maybe."

END

Voila! Chapter 2! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo citizens! I'm sorry I've been away so long but I'm back with another chapter! Poor Aki…

Pinkguin (PG): Yeah, poor Aki…

Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

PG: Oh! I just got in from Romania.

Me: ROMANIA? *faints*

PG: Oh stop being such a drama queen!

Me: I can't help it! I'm naturally dramatic! *strikes dramatic pose*

PG: *face palm*

Me: Well, anyways, on with the chapter! Huza!

PG: *deeper face palm*

Chapter 3

Things were really blurry when she first opened her eyes.

At first she thought she was in heaven. But then all the giant white blobs shaped into fuzzy objects and she realized she was in a bedroom. From what she could tell and what she remembered, she was most likely in Yusei's bedroom. They would never put her in a hospital. Ever.

She tried to sit up with very little success. She felt abnormally weak and her skin was sticky. She had almost regained her normal sight back and was able to see things close to her.

She looked at her hand, confused. She was so pale. What was going on? Why was she so sticky?

Before she knew it, she was hyperventilating. She tried screaming for help but all that came out was a breathy 'help'.

She tried hitting the wall above her head, but she was too weak to even get her hand above her head. She kicked her feet and kept trying to scream but nothing seemed to be working.

After 15 more minutes of Aki's pointless attempts of getting help, Yusei went in to his bedroom to check on her. When he saw Aki, he rushed to her side and tried to calm her down. It took about 20 minutes to finally get her to settle down.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I just want to know why I'm so pale."

"You lost a lot of blood Aki, and you kept loosing more and more blood while you were asleep. I'm surprised you're able to move at all."

She chuckled at Yusei.

"Why are you so worried Yusei? I'm fine."

Yusei shook his head.

"It's not that, I'm just… confused."

Aki gave him a funny look. Yusei confused? That was new. She, again, tried to sit up, but Yusei ended up pushing her back down without even looking at her.

She rolled her eyes at how well he knew her. He could anticipate her next move with supreme accuracy all the time. It got under her skin sometimes, but she was glad to have such a close friend as him. She knew everyone thought they had feelings for each other, and they were perhaps correct, but she knew there would be no confessions anytime soon. She figured that they would keep their feelings a secret for years until finally one day, they would be in their late twenties and figure they should settle down with one another. Then they would get very drunk together one night and most likely wake up next to each other, in bed and very naked. Then their love would go on from there. Either that or Crow will snap and force them to kiss, either was very likely.

She knew her feelings for Yusei were there, in front of her mind's face, and that they were strong and deep. She had no doubt that Yusei's feelings were just as strong as well. She could tell by the look in his eyes, and he probably saw it in her eyes, too. Just the same, they knew that right now was the wrong time to be confessing anything like that. What Yusei did need to confess was why he was so confused.

"So, what's got you so confused?" she asked him.

He peered back over to her from his position on the end of the bed. He had originally been seated right next to Aki, but then migrated over to the end of the bed where her feet were, his back facing her legs. He figured she needed some space.

He paused for a while, trying to word his answer in his head.

"Your … Your wound." He finally answered.

"My wound?" she asked in an absurd tone of voice.

"It's two tiny holes in your neck." He explained.

Her face melted from absurdity to realization.

"Oh." Came her weak response.

His eyes squinted into a curious and confused pondering.

"Do you remember how you got the wound?" he questioned.

Akiza started sweating again. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell Yusei a vampire had bit her; he'd never believe her and quite possibly check her in to a mental hospital. But what else could she say it was?

She began to hyperventilate again. Things were becoming blurry and her head started to spin. Yusei had rushed to her side by now, trying to calm her down, but he wasn't helping in the least bit.

Then, out of nowhere, a turbulent stream of blood gushed from her shoulder, pushing the bandages off and creating a gory mess.

Yusei was getting very scared quickly. He looked back and forth from Akiza's worried and struggling face to the blood that was spewing from her neck, trying to seek a resolution to this dilemma in his mind. He didn't know what to do. Everything was moving so quickly that he was stuck in his position, shock overcoming him.

Out of all the chaos that was freezing him; a thought entered his mind that jolted him from his state: Akiza dying right before his eyes, and that scared him more than anything.

He quickly sped over to her right side and grabbed the bandage that had fallen off. He pressed it to her neck, trying to keep what little blood she had left inside her body. It seemed to work, and after a while, Akiza calmed.

She looked up to him with eyes full of gratefulness. He gave her a small, sad smile in return.

'_Alright'_ she told herself, _'This is the only way he'll understand. I have to tell him the truth.'_

With a deep breath, Akiza summoned up the courage to tell him.

"A vampire bit me."

END

Cliffhanger! Haha :P Please review! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people :) I'm back, now read my chapter or feel the wrath of Zeus!

Joking! But still, read the chapter.

Chapter 4

'_Keep running.'_ She told herself.

'_Just keep running.'_

"Akiza! Come back!"

"No!" She yelled as she sped through the streets, trying to get away from him. She couldn't face him, not after that, not after what she did.

What she did, it was horrible. Despicable even. How could she do such a thing to her friend?

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_A vampire bit me."_

_Yusei froze. Were his ears working properly?_

"… _What?"_

"_I know it sounds… Weird, but I swear Yusei, it's the truth."_

_Yusei didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. But the look in her eyes told him she wasn't lying._

"_So… What now? Are you… becoming a *gulp* Vampire?"_

_Akiza's eyes widened. She had never thought about it before and it was just dawning on her now that she was, in fact, turning into a vampire. With that, she also realized how hungry she really was._

"_Oh… No." she whispered as her breaths became heavier._

"_What?" Yusei asked, concerned._

"_Yusei. Leave." _

_Yusei was covered in confusion. He tried to argue but Akiza shook her head._

"_No, Yusei. You have to leave, NOW!"_

_Before anything else was said, Akiza had ripped the sheets off of her and shoved Yusei off of her in one swift motion. Her anger and fury had risen, and her hunger now seemed less important._

"_YUSEI, YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!"_

_Yusei had collided with the wall and was aching all over. He obeyed her command and left the room._

_She sat in her bed, sweating and angry. She started to calm down after a while and decided to open the window and try to air out the heat._

_As she managed to pry the old window open, she noticed herself in Yusei's mirror. She was wearing her regular outfit. Her skin was abnormally pale though, and her hair had grown a bit and sat at her shoulders._

_She searched the room for her black dress and an elastic. The dress had been washed and sat in Yusei's closet and she had found an elastic on his nightstand. The dress had been cut and hemmed to mid-thigh length most likely due to stains. She put it on under her top layer shirt and red corset, and put the shoulder length hair up in a bun._

"_Not great, but it will have to do." She murmured to herself._

_Everything seemed so different to her now. All her senses had been heightened and she felt much stronger than she had ever felt in her life._

_She heard a door open._

_Her initial instinct was to leap out the window and return to Adam, but something was telling her to go see who it was._

_She followed her gut – pun intended – instinct and went out to the garage._

_Jack had entered the residence. He looked… eatable._

_Her hunger had flared in that instant, and she lounged for her prey._

_She had leapt from across the room, startling Jack. Before he could react, she had him pinned to the ground and was skimming his neck with her now-visible fangs._

_She had pierced his skin when Yusei knocked her off with a broom. The broom barely fazed her and she tackled Yusei, throwing him into another wall._

_She returned her attention to Jack, and hovered over him once again. She started drinking his blood, feeling replenished with each drop that trickled down her throat. Yet after her hunger had been satiated, she found she couldn't stop drinking. It was like an addiction, and she couldn't control herself._

_Yusei had managed to recover from his attack and knocked her off his friend with the broom again. _

_He was really starting to piss her off._

_She grabbed Yusei and threw him against the wall, again. This time, she didn't leave him alone. She was against him and ready to bight. Her fangs were nearly at his neck when he spoke up._

"_Akiza."_

_She froze. His voice, his silky, smooth voice. It had awakened her from her hunger haze and brought her back to reality._

_Everything came flooding back to her. Her memories, emotions, everything._

_She slowly backed away from him._

_What had she done? Why was she doing this? What had come over her? She was so confused._

_Her eyes widened even more when she realized what she had done to Jack._

_She looked down at his unconscious body. Had she killed him? If he wasn't bleeding, than yes, he must be dead._

"_Akiza."_

_Yusei's voice was like a spear shooting through her body. She turned back to him and started shaking her head._

"_No…. No, no, NO!"_

_She started running._

"_AKIZA!"_

_She was out of the building and across the street, flying like a D-wheel._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

She finally stopped waiting for Yusei to catch up. She turned to face him.

"Yusei."

He was out of breath. His shoulders slumped and his breathing uneven, he looked at her in the eyes.

"I killed Jack." She stated.

"You killed Jack." He repeated.

The idea sounded so odd to the both of them, even though Akiza and Jack had hated each other ever since the Signer/Dark Signer war.

"I'm sorry Yusei. I have to go."

Yusei's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders before she could turn to leave. He poured himself through his eyes to hers.

"You _can't_ go. I won't let you."

She shook her head as little, crystal droplets fell from her eyes.

"Yusei… I-I…"

He silenced her with his lips. She pulled away just as soon as his lips had touched hers.

"No, Yusei! Don't you understand? I'm a vampire now! A _vampire_. I'm dangerous to everyone around me!"

"I don't care."

"You may not care, but _I do._ I can't hurt innocent people like Jack. I have to go."

He shook his head. She was right. She had to leave.

He refocused his gaze on her chestnut orbs, letting his love leek into them.

"I love you, Aki," he whispered, "And I always will."

More tears fell from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips.

"I love you too, Yusei."

He pulled her into his chest, trying to enjoy his last few moments with her.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to halt her tears, but failed. She slipped her arm around his waist and nuzzled her nose into the center of his chest.

They stood there for a few more minutes, just enjoying the others presence, until Akiza finally pulled away.

"Good-bye Yusei."

And before he could even say a word, she was gone.

END

Huh, a little longer than I expected. Oh, well. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello citizens of planet earth! I left off with Akiza leaving and Jack dying. Some pretty depressing stuff, eh?

PG: You think?

… Anyways, this chapter should lift some spirits up. So, enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and sorry about not updating in a really long time. I got grounded and then I had exams, and then I got grounded again. Sorry again, but I hope you like this!

Chapter 5

She found the castle.

The castle that she had been kidnapped to, the castle where Adam was.

_Adam._

She had a bone to pick with him. His friend Alaina had done this to her. Turned her into a monster.

She shook her head and opened the doors to the castle, accepting her new life.

"Akiza?"

Adam had, ironically, been right there in the front entrance room of the building.

"What are you-"

"Save it Adam, you know why I'm here. Quit acting so surprised."

Adam had been taken aback by Akiza's attitude. He had never seen her like that before.

"So where is everyone?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"This castle has been vacated. The were-wolves know about it now, we can't stay."

Akiza nodded in understanding.

"So where are you staying now?"

"At the main headquarters."

She nodded again, not seeming to care so much. She felt all the memories rushing back to her, the fighting, the escape, _the bite_. It all occupied her thoughts as she strolled around the room, feeling things as she did.

"How is it? Being a vampire? Are you settling in to it?"

Akiza cocked an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"It's fine. Why so curious?"

Adam didn't seem to have an answer for her, so she returned to her meandering with a soft chuckle.

"Are you planning on coming to the HQ then?"

Akiza pondered this. She had had the intention on staying with Adam in the castle for awhile until she could stand on her own feet, but now she wasn't so sure where she should go.

"Would they accept me?"

Adam nodded eagerly, seeming pleased she was considering it.

"They accept new-births all the time. I'm sure they'd welcome you."

She nodded again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, having Adam around would be nice too.

"I guess I'll stay there then."

Adam smiled, that was possible for vampires? He seemed thrilled by her decision.

"Then let's go! I'm done here anyways."

Akiza nodded yet again and followed him out to his car.

The first thing Yusei did when he got home was take three Tylenol. Then he took a shower, and then he did some laundry. He did everything he could think of that didn't involve the room Jack was lying dead in.

After he did every chore imaginable, he sat in his bedroom and stared into his mirror. How could he go out there and see his dead friend, his dead _best_ friend, sprawled on the floor of their garage?

"Yusei?"

Crow had entered his bedroom looking confused and shocked. Yusei turned his head to look at his friend.

"Why is there a puddle of red stuff in the garage? And where's Jack? I thought he was supposed to be here."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock as he rushed to the garage. When he got there, his eyes went even wider.

Jack was gone.

He didn't know why, but something in his gut was telling him to go to the Neo Forest Reserve just outside the city. He followed the orders and walked there. It took him a lot less time than he thought it would, but then again, he was just attacked by his friend who had happened to be a vampire at the time and he thought that would never happen but it did.

All the way there, he kept thinking about what had happened and what it meant. He now understood why Akiza had bled all her blood from two, tiny holes in her neck.

A vampire bite.

So that's where she had been, kidnapped by vampires as a snack. What puzzled him about it was how she had survived 6 weeks away with vampires. Was she kidnapped by someone else first? Maybe. Or was she kidnapped for a different reason than to be eaten?

Did they want to turn her purposely?

Only one way to find out, _find her_.

But how would he know where she went? She could have reached Poland by now if she wanted.

His thought debate was halted when he found himself in front of a castle. The castle was old and dingy, probably 2 or 3 thousand years old, but that's not what startled him, it was the woman at the entrance of the castle.

It was Akiza.

It took a couple seconds for her to notice him. She was quite shocked when she did notice him though. She had frozen in a position in front of Adam, her hand over her mouth and her other shaking. It took her a minute to be able to say anything and even then she waited a bit.

Jack started walking towards her. She stepped back a little, afraid of what he might do.

"You're alive." She stated as he moved her hand away from her mouth and gripped it.

"Yes, well, in a way."

This earned him a chuckle. Adam just stood there in confusion. He could sense Jack was a vampire but was confused on how Akiza knew another of their kind.

"I thought I killed you."

Click. He must have been Akiza's first dinner but didn't die. He also must have known her before all this 'creature of the night' nonsense came into their lives.

She hugged him, relieved he wasn't – entirely – dead and that she had someone else familiar in this new chapter of her screwed up life.

"Well, you didn't. I'm still conscious."

Akiza smiled and tightened the embrace. This was starting to annoy Adam a little. He just hoped they weren't past lovers or he'd have to kill this guy.

"How did you find me?" she was so awe-struck by Jack's appearance she sounded like the main character of a romantic fantasy fic.

"I guess I just followed my gut."

"It's called instinct." Adam had decided to bud in the reunion. "Vamp Instinct. Vampires can sense each other from miles away. One of the many gifts our kind has. That's how you found her."

Jack hadn't even noticed that guy there. Nor had he really thought about him being a vampire. The idea seemed so… silly. Vampires were found in fairy-tales and campfire stories, not in real life.

"Oh, Jack, this is Adam. He's the one who… found me."

Uh oh. She regretted saying those last words.

"… Oh really?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. So this was the man who started it all, huh?

"Jack, calm down. He didn't bite me. This other bitch did."

That calmed him a little, but he wasn't planning on being chummy with this guy.

"So, now what?" Jack asked, trying to let his anger diminish.

"Now," started Akiza, "We go to Russia."

END

So Jack isn't dead, Yusei is flipping a shit, Crow's confused as hell, Adam is jealous and our Vamp trio is going to Russia. I felt there should be a lot in going on in this chapter since I was gone so long. As always, Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh man, I'm really bad with this. Again, terribly sorry for the long wait, I've been incredibly busy and I just finished my exams, but now that its summer I can update almost everyday if you guys would like that to make up for how long I was away. This chapter is mainly going to focus on Yusei, Crow, Carley, Luna and Leo (I like the English version names for the twins better) although there will be a little bit on Akiza, Jack and Adam too.

Chapter 6

"He's one too." Yusei mumbled.

Crow had been growing very annoyed of Yusei because he had been repeating those same three words over and over again.

"He's one too." He mumbled. Again.

"WHAT YUSEI? WHAT IS HE?" Crow finally burst.

Yusei turned to his ginger friend and stared him dead in the core of his eyes with a look that said _this isn't funny or some kind of joke, this is serious._ Yusei used to get the exact same looks when they were battling the dark signers, like he was scared sometimes, but had never shown such fear since. This was dead, fucking serious.

"Do you really want to know?" Yusei asked, still staring intently at his pupils.

"Yes, Yusei, tell me!" he pleaded.

Yusei looked down at Crows feet, which surprised Crow. Yusei never had trouble confronting things, how serious was this?

"When I tell you this, you have to get over the realities you've been preached to about your entire life. Alright?" Crow nodded. "Ok, Akiza, is a vampire."

Crow used every ounce of strength he had not to laugh his ass off, because this was obviously a joke and he wanted to see how far Yusei would go with this.

"She bit Jack, and fed from him until almost every drop of blood was gone from him. I say almost for a reason, because that puddle," Yusei pointed at the now hardening black liquid, "Is all that was left in him. Akiza's venom filled his veins and discharged the remaining blood out of him. Now he's one too, a vampire."

Crow was almost pissing his pants by now. He was going to let the laughter out, but when he looked at Yusei, he was still dead serious and, there was fear in his eyes. Yusei wasn't pulling a prank or telling a joke, he was being 100% serious. _Vampires?_ Like this world wasn't crazy enough with signers and mumbo jumbo like that, now _vampires?_ The laughter Crow was struggling to control was gone and replaced with fear, the kind Yusei was emitting right now.

"What do we…?"

"I don't know."

"Did you talk to them?"

"I talked to Akiza, she said not to follow her, to leave her alone and move on with my life, otherwise she'd end up killing more of our friends, she thought she killed Jack."

"Apparently not… Should we tell the others?"

Yusei pondered this. They were bound to find out anyway, but why should he tell them when it would hurt them? Especially…

"No, not yet. It would hurt them too much."

"Are you talking about everyone, or one person in particular? Because I know exactly who it would hurt way too much."

Yusei sighed. "She would be crushed."

"It's better if she knows now with the evidence still here. We're going to have to clean that up soon, it's starting to look nasty."

"Fine, but you're the one who gets to break it to her since you're so keen on ruining her life." Yusei snapped, very out of character for him.

"Yusei?"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by the time Carley get's here."

He walked out the door, leaving a confused and guilty Crow staring at the now-open door.

Akiza stared out the window of Adams car while she sat in the passengers seat. Adam was driving and Jack had fallen asleep in the back.

"How long till we get there?" she asked drowsily.

"I have to park this somewhere then get us some plane tickets to Moscow. There'll be a car waiting there for me, we'll take that to the main HQ which is about… 5 hours I'd say from the airport."

Akiza nodded in response and returned to her gazing out the window. She couldn't fall asleep. Yusei was occupying her thoughts too much. She missed him already, missed his warm skin, his crab shaped, golden streaked hair, his gorgeous cobalt spheres. Now that both of them had admit their feelings to each other, he was all she could think about, and she wanted him more than ever.

'But I can never be with him now…'

Crow sat in the garage, waiting for the girl he was about to crush and send into a deep, painful depression. His leg bounced repeatedly and he couldn't help but bight his nail as he stared at the clock that ticked away agonizingly.

'How do I tell her this?'

Yusei walked in the garage with a sobbing Carley latched onto him. Apparently Crow didn't have to tell her now.

Yusei sat her down next to Crow and started to explain the entire situation to her. By the time he finished elaborating, her weeping had ceased and her tears had dried on her face, making her skin feel itchy. She could barely believe what was happening. Jack and Akiza, the love of her life and her best friend, _vampires?_

She opened her mouth to speak, she had millions of questions bouncing inside her skull, but she couldn't form any words, she was too shocked.

Crow put a reassuring had on her shoulder. "I know we don't know you that well Carley, but we want you to know that we're here if you need anything. We're your friends." Carley didn't respond at all for a few minutes, frozen in her position. Crow and Yusei watched her patiently, waiting for some sign from her to show she was at least still breathing. She inhaled deeply, startling the two signers, and she started to nod her head.

"Thank you, you guys. I appreciate it." She finally said. Crow and Yusei both looked at each other, confused on what to do next, so they just stayed seated next Carley to let her know they were trying to comfort her to the best of their abilities.

She stared blankly for a few moments at the black goo on the ground, trying to determine what it was. After a few moments, she realized what it was.

And then she passed out.

END

I know it wasn't that long but at least its an update! Right? Then next chapters are going to focus on Akiza and Jacks new lives as vampires. Ill probably get another chapter up either today or tomorrow, hopefully. This is going to turn into some bad-ass shit!

As always, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty, another update. I hope you guys like where I'm going with this!

Just a quick note, I want to thank BebePanda401 and RobotFish for the PM feedback. It was greatly appreciated.

Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7

The flight had gone by faster than Akiza imagined it would, and the car ride there was a breeze. Maybe her vampire instincts were kicking in now? Whatever the case, she was glad the traveling had gone by quick. Somehow Yusei had managed to escape her thoughts, she was thinking more about Adam. He obviously didn't like Jack and saw him as a threat. She silently laughed at him, he didn't need to worry about Jack, she didn't like him that way anyways. He was just a friend that she was lucky to have at the moment, and speaking of lucky, it was a miracle that Jack had found them before they had left, otherwise he would been left alone at that castle. She was relieved that she hadn't killed him, but still felt guilty about turning him into a vampire and bringing him into this evil lifestyle. He thoughts paused as the car they were in slowed to a stop.

Now they were at the HQ.

The HQ was where the vampire lords lived. They had a large amount of security, thousands of weapons, hundreds of bodyguards and they were filthy rich.

And man, were they beautiful.

These vampires had grown into gorgeous beings, making them lure their prey in easily. They also had vampire parties where they gathered together, just to be beautiful together. It was sick.

Most of the vampire population stayed at the HQ. This one was the HQ for Asia, Europe and Africa. There was one in the United States for the Americas, and one in Australia for that entire area. There was also a small institute in Antarctica for those who preferred penguin blood instead of humans. Some vampires did live on their own, but they were filthy rich and highly trained and able to take care of themselves.

They passed a group of unbelievably gorgeous vampires dressed in very high fashion attire. Akiza leaned over to Jack and whispered, "Do you think we'll end up like them, beautiful and rich?' She looked at him, waiting for an answer but it never came. He just shook his head.

Usually, Akiza and Jack wanted to claw each others eyes out and rip out each others spleens, but given the circumstances, she was lucky to have anyone from her old life with her, so she decided to be nice. As did he apparently.

"I don't think I will, but maybe you." He admitted as he kept walking behind Adam. Akiza froze for a few minutes before following her two companions.

The building was hideous on the outside. It was metal with darkly stained windows. If she didn't know better, it would've looked like a factory to her.

The inside of the building was a whole other story. There was a painted dome in the centre, and the entire inside was made of creamy marble. She was astonished at all the paintings and sculptures these people had collected. They had long, deep red tapestry and rugs that went every which way. It was truly a sight to see, she couldn't believe she'd be staying here.

Adam took the two to the front desk in the main hall, where it was controlled chaos. There were vampires everywhere you looked, it was almost hypnotizing to watch.

Adam talked to the person behind the desk while Jack and Akiza observed the crowds of fellow creatures of the night. After he had gotten them set up in the system, he got them a room to share (which he wasn't a fan of but knew it would help Akiza settle in better) and brought them to it.

The room was a work of art itself. There colour scheme was a collection of blues, including the marble walls themselves. There were two beds adorned in plush comforters and fluffed pillows. Separate dressers and closets for them both and their own bathroom made it perfect for the both of them.

Akiza jumped onto the bed that she designated hers, while Jack just strolled over to the other. Adam left them to get settled and told Akiza he'd be back later to take her out.

Vampires here apparently had lots of freedom to do as they pleased and the HQ was just a place for them to sleep. Her bed was placed right by a window that she gazed out of at the moment. Jack was staring at her, still trying to digest this new life they had both been given.

"What do we do now?" She asked her companion, obviously implying they were in this together now. Her line of sight remained out the window as she spoke to him.

"We make the most of what we have." He replied, hoping it would suffice.

"And how do you suppose we do that. We're monsters now, we're going to hurt people. It's inevitable." She sounded like she had no hope for this new journey. She turned her head away from the window to observe Jacks expression.

"Then we need to find a way to balance it. We can still do some good, we are still signers after all." He raised his arm and pointed to where his birthmark laid.

Akiza gazed down at her own arm and saw her birthmark glow. They were all still bound together.

"Were-wolves." She blurted. Jack's expression twisted into one of confusion, and signalled for her to elaborate. "We can kill were-wolves. They exist, I've seen them before. We can make a difference by killing them so that there's one less monster out there for people to contend with." She regained some of her determination she had lost when she had left… him.

Jack read her hurt expression that had crossed her face when Yusei had entered her mind and was trying to figure out why she looked so sad. "Is something wrong?"

His voice snapped her out of her Yusei trance and returned her to the bedroom she shared with Jack and their conversation. "I'm fine."

Jack wasn't buying it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Drop it!" she insisted. He complied and returned to their earlier topic.

He sighed. "Were-wolves?"

Akiza nodded. "Yes, but they're incredibly hard to kill. They took down a 700 year old vampire. We cant just dive into this without any training or experience."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. They needed to train, non-stop, everyday for at least a few months before they could even consider going after were-wolves. "So we'll train then. Everyday until we are ready to take on were-wolves.:

"Agreed." There was an air of excitement and adrenaline in the room. Both were determined to become the best were-wolf slaying vampires the world had ever seen.

And they were determined to do it together.


	8. Chapter 8

I have a bone to pick with all you readers…

Pinkguin: RUN! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!

Me: Shut up Pinkguin! Anyways, I know I didn't update for months, which is kind of bad, but that still doesn't excuse that I only got ONE review for my DOUBLE update. I waited for weeks! Yet the only person who bothered to review was my internet sister BebePanda401. That's a little discouraging not going to lie. I would like at least more than one review this time. I'm not going to be like some of those writers who are like 'I'm not updating until I get this many reviews!', but seriously, a couple would be nice! Otherwise I may as well just delete this story!

Pinkguin: NO! Don't do that!

Me: I don't want to but everyone seems to not want this to continue.

Pinkguin: Just write the chapter! I'm sure people will review!

Me: Fine.

Chapter 8 (for those of you who care)

Her muscles screamed at her to stop and her forehead seemed to be trying to drown her in her own sweat, but she didn't stop. If she did, she'd have to deal with the dreaded Atlas fury, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"C'mon Akiza! You can do better than that! C'mon! Hit me!" her partner ordered like a drill sergeant from the military.

"Can't we take a break Jack? We've been doing this for eight hours straight!" She begged.

"I don't care! You don't get breaks in the real world, otherwise you die! Now c'mon! Hit me!" He barked.

She was so tired that when she swung her fist, it barely touched Jack's cheek and it almost came off as a 4 year old attempting to slap him. He started to laugh at her weakness which annoyed her a great deal. She glared at him, but he ignored her and kept laughing as he clutched his gut. Her anger started to ignite and she pounced on him, catching him off guard. She pinned him down and swung at his face with all her strength. She left a huge, throbbing bruise on his cheek and it puffed up like a chipmunks mouth full of peanuts.

"There, I hit you. Now I get a break." She declared as she got up and walked back to their room to shower.

He got up, rubbing his face as he did. He felt… odd. Usually he would be furious and embarrassed at something like this. He did feel embarrassed, no doubt, but he wasn't mad. He was… fluttering. Like the punch struck his heart when it hit. Now that he thought about it, Akiza was pretty cute…

"What are you thinking man?" He scolded himself as he slapped himself, forgetting there was a purple bruise on his face. He gripped it in agony as he screamed. He deserved it after thinking about his best friends girl like that. But she wasn't technically Yusei's anymore. She was technically Jack's now. He shook his head of the thought, she was his… sister now. He could never date his own sister. That would be disgusting!

Content with his conclusion he had came to, he went to use his new friend Jared's shower. He had met Jared in the training facilities when he and Akiza first started training a few weeks ago. The three of them had hit it off and became lunch buddies. Since Akiza and Jacks room only had one bathroom, Jared let Jack use his.

When he reached the room, he let himself in using the spare key Jared had given him. When he entered, there was a red-headed teenage vampirette standing at a dresser putting what looked to be lipstick on. She turned towards Jack who had frozen in his spot, and looked him up and down, then returned to her business.

"I'm sorry." Jack managed to get out. He was stunned by her beauty. She was petit and sweet looking and was wearing next to nothing; a little black lace nighty.

She smirked even though Jack couldn't see her face. "It's alright. Go ahead." She allowed.

"Uh, thanks." He thanked as he proceeded to the shower. As he was washing, he thought about how Jared had gotten such a good-looking girl to bunk with him. Jared wasn't the best looking, he had more of a rustic handsomeness to him. So how was he with her? Jared probably thought the same thing about him and Akiza, he had talked to him about it once too.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So how did you and Aki get together?" Jared asked after they had worked out together._

"_She and I are not together. We're just friends." Jack explained._

"_Sure." Jared responded sarcastically._

"_I'm serious, we aren't! She was my buddies girl, and I had my own girl. We just got thrown in this situation together somehow." He elaborated._

"_Still, it must be hard to keep your hands off her, she's a hot little-"_

"_Hey!" Jack cut him off, "Don't go there! She may not be my girlfriend or anything but she's not for sale, if you know what I mean."_

"_Why's that?" Jared seemed interested in knowing why he couldn't ask her out._

"_She's with this Adam guy I think, not sure though." _

"_Wait, Akiza was Adams human pet? Oh my god! That's hilarious!"_

"_What did you say? Human pet?" Jack had become quite curious as to what he meant by pet._

"_Yeah, Adam kidnapped her and brought her back to his castle and locked her up. He fed her great food and dressed her in designer dresses and expensive jewellery. He didn't want to kill her because apparently, she looks like his human wife he had before he became one of us. His companions kept pressing him to either kill her or turn her, but he didn't want to kill her and she didn't want to be a vampire. Finally, when they were attacked by some wolves, his sister got the chance and bit her, then she ran away. I had no idea Akiza was that girl!" _

_Jack's head was spinning from the new information. Why was she still talking to this guy? He couldn't talk to her about it yet, so he tried to distract himself by training non-stop, then Akiza got mad._

_END FLASHBACK_

He wondered about what it would be like if they did somehow end up together romantically. Adam wouldn't bother her anymore, which was a plus, and they would have someone familiar and somewhat comfortable close to them. It was hard though, Akiza was the only person he had from his old life. He missed his friends, duelling, his Wheel of Fortune, and most of all; Carly. Oh god, did he miss her. She was the love of his life, and now he had to live without even being able to talk to her. He wondered how she was taking it or if she even knew at all. Maybe the guys lied and said he was dead? That would be a lot easier on her than the truth.

As he thought about Carly, he realized she would have to move on from him sometime, and who would be better than Yusei to take her? He was sure Yusei felt the same way for Akiza and him. He had made up his mind. He would protect Akiza from Adam and make her his mate. He was sure Yusei would want it no other way.

He finished up and left for his own room where he found Akiza brushing her wet hair. When she noticed him she began to chuckle at his swollen face. He had forgotten about that, this would be quite awkward with that in the way.

"Akiza?" Jack started. She nodded for him to continue. "I was thinking, since this has happened, don't you think Yusei and Carly would have wanted us to move on?"

Akiza's jaw practically smacked the floor when he said Carly's name. "You and Carly?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, since they would want us to move on, don't you think they would want it to be with each other?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, what are you saying?" He grabbed her wrists and forced her to look in his eyes. She was startled and frightened at first but then lost herself in the purple.

"I'm saying, we should be… together." He admitted with an oddness in his voice. Could it be embarrassment?

She started to blush but couldn't look away from his eyes; his deep, purple eyes that seemed to wrap around her and protect her with warmth and – some – care. She thought about his offer and if it was a good idea. He was certainly a better choice than Adam, and they knew each other pretty well, and they were planning on sticking together anyways as Were-wolf hunters. Why not? He was pretty good-looking too…

"Alright." She agreed. Jack let out a small sigh of what seemed to be relief and let go of her wrists. His arms fell around her waist and he held her, never breaking their intense eye lock.

"Well, then. Good." He said nervously as Akiza moved her hands to his face. She leaned in, while still holding his gaze, and breathed slowly so that it would come off as a sensual move. She closed her eyes right before their lips met, and when they did, they discovered something new and… exciting.

It was soft but full of intensity which intrigued them both. 'So this is why Carly liked him so much!' 'So this is what Yusei saw in her!' As they continued to discover each other, they grew more and more attracted to the other.

Somehow Jack knew that he had made the right choice.

END

Ha! My main couple has finally been unleashed! There will be another couple later. You can only imagine who it will be! :P REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers, another juicy update! Just in case anyone was wondering, Ruinshipping is Aki X Jack. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 9

"WHAT?" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs. Akiza was afraid of this, but he had to find out sooner or later.

"Well, what did you expect? I wasn't going to stay single forever, and it's not like there's anyone else I know well enough or trust enough to call them my mate." She explained, hoping he wouldn't shatter any windows with another belting shriek.

Adam felt a pang in his chest, like Akiza had stabbed him with her bare hand and crushed his heart in her fist. "What about me?" he asked in desperation.

She knew he would ask that, even though she had silently prayed for hours while training that he wouldn't. "Adam…"

"You **never** considered me? Akiza, I kept you alive! I bonded with you! Akiza…" He pleaded to her with a look of longing and sadness. He approached her and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked down to avoid eye contact with him, she hated this, but she had to break his heart. "Akiza, I love you."

She inhaled sharply and tried to hold back the burning liquid in her eyes. He stood waiting as she grabbed the hand he had laid on her soft skin and threw it off her face. "But I don't love you." She said as she finally met his eyes, disgust overtaking her face. "How could I **ever** love _you_? You're the one who did this to me! You kidnapped me and forced me to choose between death and a cursed life, you ruined my human life which had FINALLY settled down and become calm and _happy_! I've NEVER had happiness, and when I finally caught a glimpse of it, FINALLY, you came and destroyed it! And you question why I never considered making you mate? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She finished her rant and stormed to the door, but halted before exiting. She turned to face him for one last time. "I _never_ want to see you again." And with those heart-wrenching final words, she left.

She strode down the hallway, tears leaking through the dam of toughness she had built. She hated crying, it showed weakness, that she needed someone to depend on to help her through day-in and day-out. Crying reminded her of her horrible past, of all the people she loved and hated, of her powers taking control of her… of Yusei.

The trip from Adams room to hers was blurry to her as she stumbled onto her bed. People were probably starring at her and judging, she didn't care. She had ignored that treatment her entire human life, she could deal with a couple vampire snobs.

She continued to weep into the bedding she had sprawled herself over, hoping she would eventually feel better. She didn't feel all that bad about hurting Adam, he deserved what he got, she just couldn't help but picture him as Yusei. She missed him, missed him so desperately that other vampires started to morph into Yusei when she looked at them. She knew it was her mind playing tricks, but she was having such a hard time getting used to not having him around, and it was eating at her.

It took her a while to notice that Jack had come in and was now holding her in his arms and stroking her back. She was holding onto him for dear life and soaking his shirt with her droplets of sorrow. They continued like this for a while until she finally regained her composure. She looked at him with thankful eyes and pecked his cheek. She honestly couldn't survive if Jack wasn't here with her. He somehow made her feel comfortable and happy and helped her forget Yusei. She was also fascinated with his eyes, so much so she could get lost in them for hours.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it very well." Jack voiced.

She nodded, trying to give a little smile but failing. He embraced her again, bringing her close into his chest. "What's done is done, all we can do now is move on." He whispered into her ear, and she nodded in agreement. He tightened his grasp on her frame and smelled her burgundy strands, almost becoming intoxicated. Man, did she smell good. Her hair smelled like roses and strawberries mixed together. He loved it.

She pulled out of the embrace. "We should get to the training facilities now." She suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I just need to get changed, okay?" Akiza nodded in response and started to exit to room until she froze dead in her tracks.

Jack had taken his shirt off, and boy, did he look good.

Jack noticed Akiza staring at his chest and smirked. This was going to be fun. "Akiza?"

"… Yeah." She said hazily, still checking out his sculpted abs and chest.

He approached her, his smirked growing bigger. "I'm afraid my face is up here, although I'm sure you'd much rather have it where you can stare at my chest all day."

She snapped out of her daze and scoffed. He chuckled at her behaviour, enjoying this way too much. She noticed and slapped the smirk off his face. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

Ouch. She turned her back to him and stuck her nose up in the air, waiting for him to apologize. He slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck playfully. "Please, Jack Atlas never changes. I'm still the same jerk you knew from team 5D's, I'm just wildly attractive to you now." He teased.

Her jaw fell in astonishment and she stomped on his foot and whipped his arms off of her abdomen. "If that's how you want to be then fine… I'M NOT PUTTING OUT TONIGHT! HA!" she declared as she left the room, leaving Jack with a sore foot and a determination to get what he wanted; some action.

Yusei hovered over his D-Wheel, making adjustments to the handlebars as Carley sat and watched him. Crow was taking over someone's shift at work to gain a little extra cash, so it just left Yusei and Carley alone.

Carley had been given some time off from work to regain some mental and emotional strength, and she didn't know what to do with herself. So, she asked Yusei and Crow if it was okay for her to hang out with them. Yusei didn't even think twice in allowing her over; he felt responsible for her, and Crow didn't even think of protesting. Ever since, she had been going over everyday, sitting and chatting with the boys as they worked mindlessly on improving their D-Wheels. At the moment, Yusei was explaining to Carley how he and Crow needed a third member to enter the WRGP.

"Why don't you phone Kiryu and ask him? From what I've been told, he's a pretty good turbo duellist." She suggested.

Yusei pondered the idea. It wasn't bad. "Maybe, but he's probably tied up with rebuilding his town."

"I didn't think of that." She admitted, feeling a sting of defeat. "You should still call him and ask."

Yusei nodded, as of now he was the only shot they had at getting a third member. Carley was pretty bright, he had to admit. He had gotten to know her pretty well and overall, he liked her. Crow was a bit less accepting than Yusei, but nonetheless he still accepted her. Both boys couldn't figure out why she wore such horrible clothing, or why she didn't get contacts, because she was actually quite attractive. They decided not to prod her about it. Despite her flaws, Yusei valued her friendship and opinions on whatever asked her about, especially now.

"Wait, didn't you use a D-Wheel when you were a dark signer?" Yusei questioned.

Carley grew a bit nervous as to where this was heading. "… So Jack tells me-" She covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Yusei's eyes darted to hers, he was afraid of her breaking down again. She slowly removed her hand from her mouth and summoned up the courage to speak again. "Told me." She corrected.

Crow burst in, unaware of the situation and acted normally until he scanned over the two. "What's going on?" Crow questioned, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." Carley said before turning to the red-head. "Everything's fine."

Yusei eyed her and she noticed and nodded at him, confirming she was going to be fine.

"Okay." Crow said, still a little confused on the whole situation. "I'm going to go get some dinner. Pizza okay?" he asked, and both nodded. Crow left to get the food, leaving the two alone again.

As soon as Crow's D-Wheel was heard fading away, Yusei rushed to Carley's side and held her. She wasn't that upset but still upset enough that she let the signer comfort her as she let a few tears escape. They gently rocked back and forth as Yusei pet her hair and hoped her tears would halt.

She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "Yusei, I'll be fine, I promise."

Yusei shook his head. "You're staying the night tonight. I don't care if you really are fine, I want to make sure nothing happens okay?" Carley hesitated and Yusei continued. "For my sake Carley, please? I won't be able to sleep soundly if there's a chance of you doing something you'll regret. Please?"

She finally gave in to him and nodded. He went and set up an extra bed for her in his room so he could keep an eye on her. Crow returned soon after with the pizza and the three shared the meal in silence. Yusei and Crow cleaned up as Carley went to get a few of her things.

"Why is she staying the night?" Crow asked.

"Jack came up in our conversation." He explained. Crow looked at Yusei weirdly.

"So? She'll be fine. You don't have to keep an eye on her or anything."

"How can I know that for sure? Remember the last time?"

"Yes Yusei, I remember, but that was weeks ago. She's gotten better, she's even going back to work next week. I'm telling you she's fine."

Yusei pondered Crow's argument. Maybe he was right? Still, better safe than sorry.

"I don't know. Maybe she is fine, but should we really take a chance on that?" Yusei questioned.

"We? You're the one who's in love with her, who wants to keep her 'safe'." Crow slid, hoping Yusei wouldn't realize what he had said.

"I know, but I have a good-… Wait a minute… Did you just-?"

Oh crap.

Yusei and Carley had spent a lot of time together just the two of them. Whenever Crow came home from work, Carley was there, laughing with Yusei about some story he had told, or beating Yusei with a couch cushion because of something he had teased her with. Yusei had grown very fond of her, and Crow had noticed. He was over-protective of her over everything and constantly defended her against anything and everything. Crow had teased him before about liking her more than a friend, but Yusei always denied it and said he could never fall for his best friends girl.

"Well, you just, you're really protective of her and you spend all your time with her and you defend her against everything and you hug her everytime you see her. It's all either misleading or very obvious." Crow rambled out of nervousness.

Yusei glared at him. "I'm not in love with her! She's just a friend!"

"You say that everytime! Get a new line." Crow teased.

Yusei was starting to get annoyed. "I said we're just friends! Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"She likes you too y'know." Crow informed.

Yusei froze. His voice became hard. "Don't say that."

Crow laughed at Yusei's reaction. "There you go, defending her again! C'mon Yusei, it's nothing to be ashamed of! I'm Jack would want you to have her if he couldn't, and besides, you'd make a cute couple."

Yusei sighed and turned to Crow, determined to make him shut the hell up. "I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. CARLEY!" Yusei shouted. Crow stared at Yusei in bewilderment as Yusei's face went red.

They heard a huge thunk.

Carley was in the doorway.

END

Please review! I'll give you cookies!


End file.
